Kendra Sorenson
Relationships Parents: Marla and Scot Sorenson Paternal grandparents: Stan and Ruth Sorenson Maternal grandparents : Gloria and Hank Larson younger Brother: Seth Sorenson Distant Aunt: Lena the former Naiad Distant Uncle: Patton Burgess Former love interest: : Gavin/ Navarog Second cousins: Dale Burgess and Warren Burgess Current love interest: Bracken Personality Kendra is a sweet, caring and honest girl. She's quite brave, which has been proven occasionally due to the many challenges she has faced. She is very caring toward the people she loves, and would do anything to save them from harm, even risking her own life. Kendra is also very resourceful and smart. Series ''Fablehaven'' Kendra and Seth go to Fablehaven to stay with their paternal grandparents after their maternal grandparents supposedly died. Their parents Marla and Scott leave them at their grandfather's house and embark on an 18 day cruise trip. After introductions, Grandpa Sorenson leads the children up towards the attic where he gives Kendra a ring holding three keys, and tells her to try and figure out what the keys unlock in their attic bedroom. All three keys open a jewelry box, a hatch in a rocking unicorn horse, and a small compartment in a dolls house. In these three areas, she then finds three golden keys which unlock the Journal of Secrets, a book that she found on one of the bookshelves. After checking through the journal, which she found blank, she discovers a message, "Drink the Milk" scribbled on one of the back pages. Kendra then prompts Seth to taste a tin holding what she assumed was the milk the message refered to.After Seth sampled the milk, which Dale leaves out for the insects in the garden and is supposedly contaminated, he claimed that he saw fairies everywhere. Not believing him, Kendra dips her finger into the milk for herself. She and her brother then discovered the secret of the preserve, a haven for magical creatures of many species. After discovering the secret behind their grandparents' preserve Kendra and her brother were thrown into a whirlwind of magic and danger. Later, on the night of Midsummer's Eve Seth opens a window letting in monsters, which ultimately allowed their Grandfather and Lena to be captured and for Dale to be turned to lead. Kendra and Seth attempt to rescue their Grandfather with the help of their newly recovered Grandmother Ruth who was until then cursed in the form of a chicken. When their attempt fails and everyone except Kendra was captured, she was told to flee the forgotten chapel as one of them had to survive. Kendra runs away and tries to find help so that she can rescue her family from the forgotten chapel where Muriel, who was recently freed, plans to release the evil demon Bahumat. Finding the courage within herself, Kendra concludes that she could go to the Fairy Queen's shrine and ask for assistance despite knowing the high possibility that she might be changed into dandelion fluff the moment she steps on the island. She makes her way across the pond in a paddleboat and resist the naiads who tried to drown her. She reached the island and was pleasantly surprised and relieved to find that she was still in tact. She successfully locates the Fairy Queen's shrine and begs for her help. The Fairy Queen responds to Kendra and gives her a list of ingredients to make an elixir out of tears, milk, and blood and to give it to the fairies. Kendra obeys and after mixing all the ingredients she tries to coax the fairies into taking the elixir. She goes as far as tasting it herself to convince one of the fairies to taste it. Upon tasting the elixir, the fairies transform into human sized versions of themselves. Kendra then leads them into battle to fight and imprison Muriel and Bahumat. The fairies succeeded in imprisoning them and rescued Kendra's family. After the battle, the fairies kiss Kendra allowing them to turn back to their original size. While doing so, they make Kendra fairykind, for if they didn't the elixir she had tasted earlier would have killed her. ''Rise of the evening Star'' Kendra noticed a Kobold in her class named Casey Hancock. She was the only one who could see his true form. She tried but failed to contact her grandfather about the matter. Then a guy named Errol Fisk told them that the only way to get rid of the Kobold was to give a statue which turned out to be a Demon named Olloch the Glutton to him. Once that was done, and the kobold left the school, he requested for Kendra and Seth to come with him to steal an amulet that he claimed would cost great harm to her grandparents and their preserve. However she got a call from her grandfather that night, telling her it was all untrue and that he was very uncomfortable that the Society of the Evening Star showed great interest in her and her brother. He asked someone named Vanessa Santoro to pick them up and drive them straight to Fablehaven. Soon after, Kendra meets Tanu and Coulter who become mentors to her and Seth. Vanessa introduced her to umite wax and says they should be pen palsl. However, she turns out to be working for the Society of the Evening Star. Stan tried to capture Venessa, but she pricked everyone with a dart and Kendra grabbed Tanu's potions pouch and fled the house to safety. Kendra later tried to persuade Lena, who was restored to her previous state as a Naiad by the human sized fairies the previous year, to join her on land so that she could help her with their current situation. When Kendra would not give up on Lena, the Naiads got angry and released a limberjack named Mendigo who had once belonged to Muriel the witch. He had fallen into the water the previous summer. Once out of the water, he tried to bring Kendra to Murial, but with the aid of some fairies Kendra managed to get him to obey her. She told him to take her to the cottage where Warren lived. There, she reunited with her brother whom she thought was dead. She learned that he had indeed been eaten by Olloch the Glutton but that he had survived thanks to Coulter who had given him a Pixie Cocoon as he did not expect that he would survive the Grove in which Vanessa had sent him in his sleep. They later snuck into the house and after Seth succeeded in obtaining the key to the artifact at Fablehaven They fled back to the cottage. Seth left Kendra to try and defeat the revenant in the Grove. Not long afterward, Kendra went with a revived Warren to the inverted tower to retrieve the artifact, succeeding in the end. As the book draws to a close, she watches as Vanessa gets locked up in the quiet box for her deeds and as its previous occupant get led away. She discovers a written message on the floor of Vanessa's former cell which suggested that the Sphinx might be a traitor. ''Grip of the Shadow Plague'' Kendra joines the Knights of the dawn and meets Gavin Rose, who she began to have a crush on. They go on a mission with Warren and Dougan to Lost Mesa so that they can try to retrieve another artifact. The whole mission was useless however as the artifact was removed by Patton Burgess many years ago and transferred to Fablehaven. She and Warren returned home only to find that a magical plague has been spreading, turning light creatures dark and humans into shadow people that only Seth can see. When dark brownies attack the house, everyone escapes to the nearest Safe-haven, near the pond surrounding the Fairy Queen's Shrine. Kendra goes to talk to Lena, and succeeds in persuading her to give up the location of the hidden artifact that Patton hid and information on how to retrieve it by showing Lena a picture of him. She was then left behind while the others went off to try and retrieve it, only to find that Hugo returned, carrying Seth and Patton Burgess. Patton explained that he came forward through time thanks to the Chronometer which was the hidden artifact in the old manner and that it has the power over time. Kendra watched as he convinced Lena to come out of the pond. Later, he uses a rowboat to take her to the shrine of the Fairy Queen to return the Silver Bowl that Lena had brought out of the pond with her and which originally belonged to the shrine. Kendra threw it into the pond the previous summer as her grandfather thought that the naiads would return it. Upon returning the bowl, Kendra asked the Fairy Queen to help her destroy the plague. The Queen destroys her shrine in order to create a talisman of light, telling Kendra that who ever connects the pebble with the dark nail, which is one of the main causes of the plague, will destroy both objects but perish. She later held the light pebble near Coulter who had been turned into a shadow person upon her brothers request, and ended up restoring him. They set out together the next day to destroy the nail and stop the plague. Lena lost her life as she decided to connect the two objects together, telling Kendra to toss it to her in a desperate situation. After the plague stopped, Kendra received news that the Sphinx was indeed a traitor during an early birthday party which was thrown as an attempt to cheer her up as she had been grieving for 3 days over Lena's death. By this time, she was already feeling better as Patton, who had also been grieving as well came out of the house earlier to speak with her, informing her that he was about to return to his own time and assured her that it was not her fault that Lena perished and that it was only because of the dire situation they were in. ''Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary'' Kendra is kidnapped and replaced by a stingbulb version of herself. After her kidnapping she is brought to Torina Barker who has worked closely with the Sphinx. While Kendra is staying as a prisoner in Torina's house she is forced by the Sphinx to use the Oculus and she soon lost control of it. She was saved from losing her mind completely by the Fairy Queen Who managed to communicate with her when she accidentally stared into her realm. Kendra was later slipped a knapsack from a mysterious person and created a duplicate of herself with a stingbulb in the front pocket of the knapsack and issued instructions to Her duplicate to pose as her, collect information and flee to Fablehaven as soon as she could, before climbing into the knapsack room and telling her duplicate to throw it out of the window. She was shortly rescued by Trask and was taken back to Fablehaven where she learned that Vanessa had aided in her escape and she was now living in a cell in the dungeon instead of the quiet box. She also realised that her family believed she was dead. Kendra helped to decipher a message left by Patton on the roof of a hidden chamber beyond the hall of dread in the Fablehaven dungeon and they discovered that the Translocator's vault key was hidden in One of the three dragon sanctuaries closed to human visitors by Patton, Who gave the first horn of a unicorn, which was also the key to the gate of the sanctuary to the centaurs of fablehaven Who guard it as their most prized talisman. Thanks to Seth who succeeded in retrieving the horn, Kendra later went with Tanu, Trask, Gavin, Mara and Dougan. to Wyrmroost, the dragon sanctuary. Warren came along to protect Kendra. Kendra goes to the Shrine at [[Wyrmroost with the help of Raxtus a fairydragon she befriended while Warren rested in the Knapsack due to injuries and the others, including her brother who had sneaked into the mission in the knapsack upon warren's request, got captured by griffins and a dwarf Who work for the sky giant Thronis. Fortunately, she managed to see them again later as Seth managed to talk Thronis out of cooking them in a pie and they all headed together into the Dragon temple. When Glommus put them all to sleep with this breath, she was rescued and awakened by Vanessa who manage to kill the Dragon by taking control of Tanu in his sleep. After waking everyone else and proceeding on their mission, she and Seth Decided to combine efforts in order to kill the poisonous guardian Dragon Siletta by holding hands while they both touch the unicorn horn. She helped her brother press it against the Dragon, killing her. She later witnessed Gavin transform into a black dragon. He ate Dougan, kicked Mara off a cliff, and tried to kill Kendra but she survived thanks to a breast plate that Seth had given her earlier in the series. She was soon cornered by Gavin in his human form who tried to steal the unicorn horn and the key to the vault which hid the translocator. She witnessed helplessly as Gavin destroyed the knapsack, trapping Warren inside. She was saved from getting kidnapped by Gavin, whom she realised to be Navarog by Raxtus, who ate him up when Navarog was confronting her, still in his human form. In the end, she and all the survivors, including Mara fled Wyrmroost and returned to fablehaven. There, she received news that her parents, Scot and Marla, had been kidnapped by the Society of the evening star. Keys to the Demon Prison Kendra goes to obsidian waste with Trask and other nights of the dawn including her brother to retrieve the translocator. After navigating many obstacles, she succeeds in taking hold of the translocator and recharged it in order for her, Tanu, Elise and Trask to escape from their enemies who had been in close pursuit ever since they arrived at obsidian waste and who were currently attacking them. Unfortunately, the others got captured before they could do anything else. She managed to rescue Warren and they all teleported back to Fablehaven Later, she went back in time with her grandparents, Warren and Coulter using the Chronometer in order to speak with Patton, Who had left a note instructing them to do so if the end of the world seemed close at hand. He advised them to try and get Vanessa's secret out of her.Kendra got an assignment to go and speak with Vanessa to try to convince her to let out her secret. She was also given the assignment to go and speak with the Fairy Queen to see if she could lend any aid. At the shrine in stony vale, The Fairy Queen gave Kendra the power to restore her Astrids with a single touch and command. Back in the dungeon of Fablehaven, she failed to get Vanessa to tell her secret as Vanessa felt that it was not the right time yet. However, in the dead of night sometime later, Vanessa Felt that it was finally time for them to learn her secret and so two masked visitors visited the house. With the Chronometer Coulter transported the taller visitor, Kendra, her grandparents and Warren tenn years back in time. There, Kendra realised that the taller visitor was actually her maternal grandmother, Gloria Larson whom she had assumed dead. She learned that they had actually buried a stingbulb version of her grandparents and that her maternal grandmother and grandfather had really been working as spies for the knights this whole time . She learns that living Mirage was the fifth secret preserve, managed by the Sphinx, located in eastern Turkey and that that was where her brother and the rest of her friends had been taken to after they were captured. A rescue mission was immediately planned, and everyone except Coulter and Dale went on the mission. When the shorter visitor, a dwarf, betrayed them and stole the translocator, Kendra was brought down to a cell that Seth had occupied only to find out from Bracken, a male unicorn in human form Who came to her cell that he had escaped with The translocator that they have lost earlier. He then told her that he sensed that someone had intruded upon his cell and so they went to check it out, only to find Warren who inform them that The sphinx had lost control of the society and that he wanted them to escape and protect the eternals. She learns that Seth was embarking on a mission of his own and that Koulter had perished. Resisting her sorrow, she escapes with the others and goes to speak with the Faerie Queene again, Accompanied by Bracken . She quickly realises that the Faerie Queene seemed to really care about him. The fairy queen send Raxtus to help them escape living Mirage. The four of them tried, but failed to protect the eternals, resulting in the necessity to meet up with her brother, who acquired a very powerful sword called Vasilis. He was accompanied by Vanessa, Hugo and the Saturs. Raxtus goes to try and get help from other dragons to help fight the Demons imprisoned in The Demon prison while Kendra, Bracken, Warren and Trask, Who had been controlled by a Narcoblix Who wanted him to aid the society in destroying the eternals, and who joined them after Bracken used his second Horne to get the Narcoblix to release his hold on Trask Head off to meet Seth and the others. Powers and Abilities * Can recharge magical objects with energy * Can see in the dark * Can transfer energy to fairies * Can understand and read all secret fairy languages only known to fairies * Can command fairies in the name of the fairy queen * Can resist mind control * Can see effortlessly through any and all distractor spells * Can talk to fairies and other beings of light Category:Females Category:Fablehaven characters Category:Keys to the Demon Prison characters Category:Rise of the Evening Star characters Category:Grip of the Shadow Plague characters Category:Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary characters Category:Fablehaven Residents Category:Knights of Dawn Category:Humans Category:Characters